Katrina Sparks: Book One
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: A young Orphan called Katrina Sparks, Attends her first year at Hogwarts in the time of the Marauders. Is this the 5th Marauder? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Katrina Sparks!

Prequel.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

Katrina a young member of the order of the Phoenix followed a death eater throw the woods quietly. She smiled today was October, 30th 1981 tomorrow would be her godson Harry's second Halloween the first time he would dress up for it. She followed the death eater until he disappeared she blinked 10 black clothed death eaters stood around her wands aimed. It was an ambush.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" she yelled. A silver grim like dog sprang from her wand and raced away to headquarters for reinforcements. Katrina ducked as spells where cast her way she dueled and ducked she was distracted by the cracks as members of the order arrived she saw Sirius and herd him yell her name pointing behind her she spun around into a turquoise light. She fell to the ground the last thing she heard was Sirius scream her name and the last thing she saw was him fall to his knees beside her, yelling for Professor Dumbledore. Then there was only darkness.

The next day October, 31st 1981 Halloween night Voldamort fell from power taking the Potters down with him and leaving there Orphaned son behind with only a Lightning Bolt scar as a reminder of that fateful night. The next day Harry Potter became The Boy Who Lived.

Katrina lay now 17 years later on October, 30th 1997 on a bed hidden deep in bowls of Hogwarts School of witch craft and Wizardry. A small beeping sound could be heard up in Madam Poppy Pomfrey's office in the hospital wing. She hurried down passage after passage to the room in which Katrina lay looking exactly the same as she had that fateful night 17 years earlier.

Katrina sat up blinking in the light. She thought back to when she had first entered the spell induced coma she had been in for the last 17 years she had relived her life from the day she met Professor Dumbledore to the night of the accident. She turned looking at Madam Pomfrey she frowned. She had first relived her life then had seen everything that had come to pass in the 17 years she had been out. She looked to the bed beside hers and saw Sirius Black lying upon it he had suffered the same spell as she had before falling into the veil from which Professor Dumbledore and retrieved him. He would awaken in less than a week's time. She sat smiling. It was time the world learned the story of the infamous Marauders. To be exact it was time for them to learn the story of the 5th and forgotten Marauder, Element A.K.A Katrina Amelia Sparks Potter Black.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina Sparks: Book one

Chapter one

The letter.

Disclaimer: As sad as it is I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it. But I do own Katrina! :)

Now I hope you enjoy!

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

On the border of England and Scotland was a mass forest known to many as the dark forest, inside those trees sat a large orphanage. Inside said orphanage lived around 200 to 300 children all 11 and under. The oldest child sat staring out across the trees. She was eleven now and being who she was if she was not their not in those circumstances she would have received a letter by now. But she knew that it would never arrive no one their got the letter. The letter that could very well save them from the horrors they faced nearly every day. The letter her parents and their parents before them had gotten when they were her age. An acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. You see this child and those around her were not normal children. They were all magical in one way or another, most were witches and wizards, some were children of witch's and wizards but possessed no magic of their own, and some were just muggles who knew of magic.

A small path ran through the forest connecting the orphanage to the outside world. A lone man walked down it. He wore purple robes and had a long silver beard, he had a crocked nose as if it had been broken many times before, and an undying twinkle in his silvery blue eyes. This man was none other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Katrina sat up a bit straighter when she saw him coming, standing she walked towards him.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked giving him a curious look.

"Hello young lady yes I'm looking for whom ever is in charge at the moment" he answered eyes twinkling merrily. Katrina nodded.

"Follow me" she commanded walking in though the two towering doors. Albus followed glancing around curiously. Soon they came upon two more doors towering just as much as the last. Inside were children eating there supper in complete silence the only sound were clinking forks against plates and, Katrina and Albus' shoes on the cement floor. Katrina lead him to a large table at the front of the hall was an older women who sat eating what looked to be roasted chicken, well the children ate green slop. She had long grey hair with some strands of blond in it she had a long nose and high cheek bones; she looked at them coldly with dark gray eyes.

"What is this?" she asked Katrina pointedly.

"A visitor for you, Miss Hannigan" Katrina replied. She stepped aside watching the outcome of this meeting.

"Miss Hannigan, I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am here to offer a spot to one of the children here." Albus said pulling an envelope out of his pocket. Katrina looked up hope creeping into her as she heard this. Miss Hannigan glared.

"And whom might this child be?" she asked though clenched teeth. Not happy at the thought of losing one of her many victims.

"Katrina Amelia Sparks, I do believe she is 11 now" he answered.

"Yes sir I am" Katrina blurted out. Clasping her hand over her mouth she realized she'd spoken out of term. Miss Hannigan glared fiercely at her.

"Don't speak when it is not your place" she spat at the young girl in front of her. Albus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh but it is her place seeing as this is about her." He said looking pointedly at the women in front of him. He turned holding out the letter to Katrina. "Here you go I'm supposing that you're Katrina Sparks?" Katrina nodded taking the letter excitedly. She opened it smiling as she read.

"_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **_

_**Dear Miss. Sparks, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress"**_

Katrina's face split in to a disbelieving grin_. This was it she had it she had gotten the letter, the letter no one here had ever gotten; she was going to Hogwarts she was leaving the horrible orphanage behind at last. How was she going to get her school supplies _she thought desperately_. _Her face fell she turned to Dumbledore. "How am I to go, I have no money to buy school things with?" she asked sadly. Dumbledore grinned. He reached in to his pocket pulling out a small brace key.

"You didn't think your parents left you nothing?" he asked. "This is the key to your vault at Gringorts" He explained. Katrina grinned taking the key. "Next week Professor McGonagall will take you to Diagon alee to go school shopping" Katrina smiled at this. Miss Hannigan stood up.

"Wait just a minute I never said she could go" she spat glaring. Katrina frowned looking ready to cry realizing Miss Hannigan would never let her go. Dumbledore shock his head at this.

"It's not up to you it's up to me and her" he said. Katrina smiled again. "Now I will be leaving, Katrina be ready to go and make sure you leave in time to catch the train on the 1st, have a wonderful rest of the summer." He said spinning on his heel and leaving. Katrina fell asleep smiling that nigh thinking of how Hogwarts was going to be.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

Well that's the end of the first chapter. R&R please and if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina Sparks!

Chapter Two

Diagon Ally.

AN: Please Review people I have gotten a lot of Story alerts for this story but only 2 reviews. Sorry for the long wait I kept getting interrupted by one thing or another well trying to write this.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and the People you recognize are J. K. Rowling's masterpiece any people you don't recognize are mine.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

It had been one week since Albus Dumbledore had shown up at the orphanage. Katrina sat on the steps outside once again, but this time she was waiting for someone. Today professor McGonagall was going to take her school shopping. This would be the first time she had ever in her life gone shopping, at least since she'd been at the orphanage. Katrina was wearing a pair of old handy down jeans and a t-shirt. She knew she would look like a homeless person but it was all she had. She jumped up when she saw an older women walking down the walk. She had graying hair pulled up in a bun, she wore emerald green robes, she had glasses and a strict face, but a kind face.

"Professor McGonagall?" Katrina asked walking forward smiling politely.

"Yes, are you Miss. Sparks?" McGonagall said eyeing her up and down.

"Yes Professor I am Katrina Sparks, nice to meet you." Katrina responded holding out a small, but firm hand to shake. McGonagall nodded shaking her hand.

"Miss. Sparks those are not appropriate clothe for going out in public." McGonagall said sternly.

"I understand Professor, but they are all I have." Katrina tried to explain. McGonagall stood there in thought for a minute.

"We'll have to buy you clothing as well. What all do you have Miss. Sparks?" she asked giving her a stern look. Katrina thought for a moment.

"I have these clothe, PJ's, these shoes, a blanket, a small teddy bear from when I was a baby, and a necklace my mom left me." She listed. "That's it." McGonagall frowned.

"We'll have to get you a new wardrobe, your school supplies, a pet," Katrina grinned at that she had always wanted a cat but never had the money to get one. "A few sets of shoes, winter cloak, and anything from the muggle world you may want." she finished. Katrina grinned mischievously.

"Anything?" she asked. McGonagall sighed rolling her eyes.

"Within reason" she said. Katrina nodded thinking.

"Can I get a guitar?" she asked nearly jumping with excitement. Her professor sighed.

"Yes you may." She answered. "Now come along." Katrina nodded grinning she followed her professor out of the forest were they boarded the night bus.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS* KS* KS* KS*

Katrina climbed of the bus after her professor. She looked around in amazement as they entered a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron. People sat drinking they all wore robes as most wizarding folk did. She followed her professor out back were they found a small family standing by a brick wall. There was a woman '_probably the mother'_ she thought. She had long brown wavy hair much like Katrina's. She had a kind face with hazel eyes. There was man standing beside her '_probably the father'_ she thought. He had short messy black hair, and brown eyes hidden by a pair of circler glasses. Next to them stood a boy about her age he was the spitting image of the man but with woman's eyes.

"Hello, good morning professor we were just taking James here school shopping." The man said pulling out his wand. Katrina stood partially hidden behind McGonagall. The boy craned his neck to see her.

"Hello Charlus, Dorea, I'm taking Miss. Sparks here shopping for school supplies as well." Professor McGonagall explained. Katrina stayed hidden. Dorea smiled down at her.

"Why are you taking her shopping and not her parents? Is she a muggle born?" James asked still trying to get a good look at Katrina. Katrina slowly stepped out shaking her head.

"No, I'm a half-blood." She said looking down. James cocked his head.

"Then where are your parents?" he asked curiously. Katrina looked up at that.

"Their dead." She stated as if it was obvious. James looked startled at that and stepped back in shock. Charlus and Dorea both looked down at her sad sympathy in their eyes. McGonagall sighed at this.

"Miss. Sparks lives in an orphanage on the outskirts of the dark forest." She explained.

"Oh you poor dear we are so sorry." Dorea said looking down at her sadly. Katrina shrugged.

"It's fine I don't remember them they died when I was a baby." She responded. Dorea sighed.

"Would you two like to join use?" Charlus asked. Katrina looked James over who was now looking her over too. McGonagall looked down at the two kids who were sizing each other up.

"We have to buy more than school things. Miss. Sparks needs a full new wardrobe, a pet, and I promised we could get her a guitar." McGonagall explained. The Potter's nodded.

"You could have Madam Malkin measure her then have a children's wardrobe made up for her. And we are going to get James a pet as well and you can get the guitar when we're done." Dorea explained. McGonagall nodded agreeing.

"Where to first?" Dorea asked tapping the brick with her wand. Katrina watched in amazement walking past the adults looking at the place behind the wall. James grinned at the look on her face.

"Is this your first time to Diagon alley?" he asked. Katrina nodded. "Come on your going to love it… ummm what's your name?" Katrina blinked realizing she hadn't introduced herself

"Oh I'm Katrina Sparks" she said looking around she turned to Dorea "We have to go to Gringorts to get my money!" she said holding up the key Dumbledore had given her. Dorea nodded smiling at Katina's excitement.

"Okay let's go." she said walking towards a large white marble building at the end of the alley. They all followed happily. They walked into Gringorts were Katrina read out loud.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Dorea lead them inside up to an empty receptions desk. She rang the bell. A goblin turned to face them.

"How may I help you Mrs. Potter?" it asked.

"Katrina here would like to make a withdrawal." She said indicating Katrina who held up her key. The goblin nodded.

"And what is Katrina's full name?" It asked raising an eyebrow at the child.

"My names Katrina Amelia Sparks." Katrina answered. The goblin nodded. It motioned another goblin over.

"Take Miss. Sparks and her guests to her vault 794." He said. The other goblin nodded motioning for them to follow. They climbed in to a fast moving cart that Katrina and James loved. When they got to her vault the goblin asked for her key and she handed it over climbing out of the cart to see what was inside. When the door opened she saw piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. She stared in shock. McGonagall handed her a few bags and she loaded them full grinning the whole time. When finished they left Gringorts Katrina still smiling ear to ear. James glanced at her raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you grinning so much it's only a little money?" he asked looking at his new friend. Katrina grinned at him.

"I've never had any money before, none! Now I'm rich!" she stated practically jumping up and down. Dorea laughed shaking her head at the young girl's eagerness.

"We'll go to Madam Malkin's first and get Katrina's wardrobe and both of their uniforms." Professor McGonagall said. The others nodded. When they arrived Katrina went straight to the muggle section which was quit large. She picked out 5 pairs of jeans, a few skirts, a few shorts, 20 blouses', 30 t-shirts, 5 pairs of converse, 2 pairs of boots (one leather, one commando), a pair of sandals, a pair of flip-flops, a pair of flats, 2 sundresses, a fancy dress, one pair of high-heels, 20 undergarments, 10 pairs of socks, 15 scarf's, 5 hats, 10 belts, 20 necklaces, 20 earring sets, 10 vests, 30 bracelets, 20 sets of make-up, 10 rings, 30 vials of nail polish, 3 sunglasses, 50 sets of magical contacts, 5 sweatshirts, 20 headbands, 10 pairs of crocs, and a t-shirt that said Muggle on it. This all toke about 15 minutes in which the Potter's and professor McGonagall stood staring at her.

"I've got my wardrobe!" she stated skipping over to them. James stared at the 100 bags Katrina carried. "Now for wizarding clothes." She said grinning.

"Yes we need to measure you and give those to Madam Malkin for her to change to your size and she'll put together a wizarding wardrobe for you. Chose a set of clothes you want to wear for the rest of the day." McGonagall said raising an eyebrow at the amount of things she had chosen. Katrina nodded walking towards the lady at the front desk.

"Hello I would like to buy these and a wizarding wardrobe." Katrina stated. Madam Malkin stared and glanced at McGonagall who nodded and added.

"We would also like a fitting and a set of Hogwarts school robes for both Mr. Potter and Miss. Sparks." Madam Malkin nodded telling the children to follow her. She had Katrina Change into the clothes she wanted to wear that day. Katrina came out of the dressing room wearing a blue set of converse, a pair of skinny jeans, a blue shirt that had on short sleeve and a strap, a vest, jewelry, and a hat that all matched. Madam Malkin nodded and started measuring the two children. When finished she told Katrina to come back in 2 hours to pick up her stuff. Katrina and James came out and the group headed to pick up supplies. When finished they headed to the book store Flourish & Blotts. Katrina started to try and by all the books they owned and would have to if McGonagall hadn't stopped her they got their books and went to get their wands.

"Were are we getting our wands?" Katrina asked excitedly. Dorea shook her head smiling at the two excited children.

"Ollivanders of course he makes the best wands." She said leading them to a small shop inside the whole shop was covered in boxes containing wands.

"Hello may I help you?" an old man who Katrina assumed must be Ollivander asked walking forward. Dorea walked forward nodding.

"Katrina and James need their wands." She said. Katrina and James both nodded racing forward. James tried 3 wands before finding his. James waved the wand in a large arc Red and Gold sparks flow through the air.

"Mahogany, eleven inches, Dragon hart string, pliable, good for transfiguration." Ollivander explained. "Now for yours miss. Sparks" he started handing Katrina wands. Katrina started to worry when her 40th try didn't work. "Let's look at the wands in the back the rest of you wait out here" Ollivander said leading Katrina to a small room in the back. "Tell me have you ever done wand less magic on purpose?" he questioned her. Katrina thought back the many times she had willed her magic to her will. She had healed the wounds of other children when they had gotten hurt, she had turned her enemy's hair rainbow with black and white polka-dots, and many, many other things. She nodded quickly. "Have you ever been able to control one of the four elements if so which one?" he asked

"I can control them all sir." Katrina said in a small voice. Ollivander looked at her in shock. He blinked his creepy blue eyes at her then smiled.

"I have been saving a special wand for you my dear" he stated taking a box off a shelf he carefully opened it handing Katrina the wand. "Well give it a wave!" he urged smiling. Katrina waved the wand in a swirling motion. Fire, water, earth, and air swirled out in swirling balls merging together forming a swirled multicolor see through glass hart on a chain. The necklace latched its self around Katrina's neck hanging above the middle of her chest to the right of her hart. She blinked in shock. "You will do Great things in your life Katrina Sparks, Great things!" Ollivander said leading her out of the back room. He turned to James "22 Galleons please" he turned to Katrina "30 Galleons please." They paid when the others had left Katrina paused.

"Sir what's my wand made of?" she asked he smiled.

"Eleven inches, holly wood, elemental phoenix feather core." He finished. Katrina nodded following the others out of the shop. Katrina raced over to them grinning.

"Now can we get our pets?" she asked jumping up and down. James nodded joining Katrina in jumping up and down like an idiot. The adults laughed leading them to Magical Menagerie. Katrina raced inside and went straight to where she saw the baby animals. There where owlets, kittens, puppies, and one baby Phoenix of multiple colors. She looked at the Phoenix. "I want this one!" she said pointing to the Phoenix the clerk on duty looked where she was pointing and shook her head.

"Are you sure, That Phoenix is bad luck, it's had two owners already and both of them died. No one in their right mind would take it. Are you sure you don't want a nice owl or cat instead?" she asked looking at Katrina. Katrina shook her head and glared at the clerk.

"I want her! It's not her fault her owners had bad luck!" Katrina said giving the clerk a dark look. The clerk gave her a sad look and said.

"It's your funeral kid. That would be 5 galleons please get that thing out of my shop." Katrina gave the clerk the money toke the Phoenix and went outside to wait for the others James came out with a snowy owl a few minutes later.

"What are you going to name the Phoenix? I'm naming my owl Icicle!" James asked grinning as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Katrina thought for a moment then smiled.

"I'll name her Jessie after my mom." Katrina said smiling. James grinned at that.

After lunch Katrina and Professor McGonagall said goodbye to the Potters, picked up Katrina's clothe, got her a seven layer trunk. The 1st layer was her muggle clothe, 2nd layer was for her wizarding clothe, 3rd layer for her make-up and accessories', 4th layer for her shoes, 5th layer for her books, 6th layer for school things, and 7th layer was for any personal things. They then got her a guitar and a keyboard with her name on them. Professor McGonagall pout a spell on both to shrink when Katrina said the key word "musical ending" and grow when Katrina said "music time". Later that night when she returned to the orphanage she was told to call the night bus to take her to the train station on the first of September. Saying goodbye to McGonagall she heaved her trunk to her room locking it with her keyword "Enter none" and went to bed excitedly a waiting the first of September. Little did she know she would be meeting her class mates long before the start of the school year!

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

R&R please!

~ Katrina


	4. Chapter 4

Katrina Sparks!

The concert.

Disclamer: Sadly I still don't own Harry Potter! But on the bright side I still own Katrina!

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

Katrina grinned at the letter she had just received. Tomorrow was the Orphanages annual summer concert. They held one every year to raise money, only people who knew of the wizarding world could come. On that one day Miss. Hannigan would leave the orphanage and the kids could whatever they please. Katrina did most of the singing in these concerts being the oldest and all. Kids who had made it out of the Orphanage would come and perform too. She smiled again at the letter it read.

Dear, Miss. Sparks,

I would like to inform you that I will be bringing your year's students and a select few from older years to your concert. Hogwarts will be paying for their entry. I ask you too explain a few things about your songs if you don't already for them to hear. I will bring them on the 5th of August for the concert at 10:00 AM 1 hour before the concert starts. Please have seats saved for use.

~Sincerely Professor's Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Katrina couldn't believe it her class mates were going to see her perform. She smiled pouting away the letter she ran off to tell the others of their arrival.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus climbed off the night bus newly friends. They looked at the depressing place they now stood. They had been told one of their classmates lived here and they were going to hear her perform. They followed near the front of the group looking around curiously. They were late; they were half an hour late thanks to the night bus breaking down. A small girl ran up to them.

"Are you the people from Hogwarts?" she asked Dumbledore, who nodded smiling at the small child. The girl grinned. "Good you're the last to arrive we have been waiting for you to start." She explained leading them to a packed room a little larger than the great hall at Hogwarts. She showed them to their seats then ran back stage to tell them to start.

A girl about their age cam on stage. "Now before we start we need to introduce ourselves. I'm Katrina Sparks. This is Emily and Annie Magix." She pointed to two girls standing next to her. "This is Andrew Marks, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Lillian Links, Rose Bushup, and Allie Rose." She said pointing to each girl in turn. They all walked off stage and music started.

People danced out, Katrina and Allie flipped out landing just as Andrew began to sing.

Andrew: There's nothing complicated  
About the way we live.  
Katrina: We're all here for each other.  
All Girls: Happy to give.

A bubble appeared and memories started playing of them.

Andrew and Katrina: All we have, we share.  
Everyone: And all of us we care.  
So come on. 

The memories continued playing them as a family.

Everyone: Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is a festival  
You know 'em best of all  
We're here to share it all.

Memories changed to Katrina and Andrew ageing and play fighting.

Andrew: There's a bond between us.  
All Guys: Nobody can explain.  
Katrina: It's a celebration of life.  
Katrina, Emily, and Annie: We see friends again.

A memoire played of Emily and Annie getting adopted.

Andrew and Katrina: I'll be there for you.  
Everyone: I know you'd be there for me too.  
So come on.

Everyone: Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is a festival  
You know 'em best of all  
We're here to share it all

Katrina: Remembering love ones departed.  
All Girls: Someone dear to your heart.

Shows a girl's picture underneath says in loving Memory of Ashley Andrews. 

All girls: Finding love, planning a future.  
All Guys: Telling stories and laughing with friends.  
Everyone: Precious moments you'll never forget.

Words appear stating this is about the concerts not the Orphanage. Memory's played of Katrina getting hurt and fighting for her life literally.

Katrina: This has to be  
The most beautiful  
The most peaceful place  
I've ever been to  
Its nothing like I've ever seen before.

Katrina smiled widely at them

Everyone: Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time.

They all joined hands.

Everyone: We're happy givin' and takin' with the friends were makin'  
There's nothing we won't do.

They all grinned.

Everyone: Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is a festival  
You know 'em best of all  
We're here to share it all.

Katrina: Best of all  
We're here to share it all.  
Andrew: Welcome to our family.  
Everyone: We're here to share it all, ya  
Katrina and Andrew: Welcome to our family.

They all bowed together.

"Next we have Katrina singing a song she wrote called Breakaway" Emily said walking off stage. Katrina walked on alone she had changed outfits and was wearing the one she had worn in diagon ally after she changed. She smiled at them and waved at James who waved back right away, music started playing.

Katrina began singing.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
(The bubble apeared showing memories that fit with the song.) Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway 

Katrina moves to the music grinning.

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Katrina finished grinning happily. Every one clapped jumping up. A few songs later Katrin acame out and said.

"Everyone for the song "It's the Hard-Knock Life" up on stage please."

Katrina: It's the hard-knock life for us!

Everyone: It's the hard-knock life for us! 

'Steada treated, 

We get tricked! 

'Steada kisses, 

We get kicked! 

It's the hard-knock life!

Got no folks to speak of, so, It's the hard-knock row we how! 

Cotton blankets, 

'Steada of wool! 

Empty Bellies 

Steada of full! 

It's the hard-knock life!

Katrina: Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?

Annie and Emily: Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Little girl named Luna: Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in? 

All four of them: It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

Lillien: No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!

Allie: No one cares if you grow...or if you shrink!

First four: No one dries when your eyes get red an' weepy! 

Everyone: From all the cryin' you would think this place would sink!

Ohhhh!

Empty belly life!

Rotten smelly life!

Full of sorrow life!

No tomorrow life! 

Luna: Santa Claus we never see 

Katrina: Santa Claus, what's that?

Who's he? 

Everyone: No one cares for you a smidge When you're in an orphanage!

It's the Hard-Knock Life!

(Luna Inpersinating Miss Hannigan)

(You'll stay up till this dump shines like the top of the Chrysler Building.) 

(Kill Kill) Yank the whiskers from her chin

(Little pig droppings) Jab her with a safety Pin

(Rotten Orphens) Make her drink a mickey finn

(Nobody Love's me) I love you, Miss Hannigan 

(Get to work, Strip them beds, Scrub that floor, Polish my shoues, And I mean start Now!)

It's the hard-knock life for us

It's the hard-knock life for us

No one cares for you a smidge

When your in an orphanage

It's the hard-knock life

It's the hard-knock life

It's the hard-knock life! 

Everybody clamped, all the performers bowed. Katrina came forward.

"This last song is called "Here I Am" Proffessor Dumbledore has asked me to exsplain the meaning of the song. This song tells the tail of my life and a few of the other kids lives. All the memories you see accompianing it are real." Katrina nodded and music started. Katrina began to sing.

Looking back  
Where I'm from  
Can't believe that I'm here  
Gave my all  
Paid the price  
And I do it again  
I've walked alone in my head  
I've cried in my bed  
But the morning lights  
Oh so bright  
Wake me again

It's about faith and  
It's about fate  
It's about risking it all everyday  
It's about holding when you wanna let go  
It's just believing in all that you know

Here I am  
Now standing on the edge  
Everything I know coming together  
All my life  
I've seen it in my dreams  
Waiting for the day  
I'm just a second away

I'm taking time  
Reaching down  
To walk through my fear  
Break it down  
In my head  
I can see it so clear  
I work it out  
In my heart  
I see it appear  
The world is so beautiful  
From the view up here

(A.N: Fav part of this song)  
It's about living  
Not just getting by  
It's about reaching when  
There's nothing inside  
It's about breathing  
When all it too much  
It's about standing when you wanna give up

Here I am  
Now standing on the edge  
Everything I know coming together  
All my life  
I've seen it in my dreams  
Waiting for the day  
I'm just a second

Everything is disappearing  
Standing up here alone  
And I feel like  
I'm standing forever  
This is where I belong

Here I am now  
Yeah 

Here I am  
Now standing on the edge  
Everything I know coming together  
All my life  
I've seen it in my dreams  
Waiting for the day  
I'm just a second away (x2)

I'm just a second away (x2)

There was a shocked silence for about 5 seconds then everyone stood up claping and cheering. Katrina Grinned now the concert was over and she got to meet her class mates.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

Yup I'm leaving it there. Ha Ha I'm evil. Okay what is up with people favriteing the story but not reviewing? Even a review saying UPDATE! Would be better then none!

Thanks to those who reviewed and Thanks to those who favrited. Sorry for the long wait! School started and got in the way! R&R tell me what you think!

~Katrina (yes the main charictor is named after me!)


	5. Chapter 5

Katrina Sparks!

The Meeting!

Disclaimer: as much as it pains me I don't own Harry Potter the great J.K. Rowling does.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

Katrina grinned "well that's it for now people, thanks for coming and have a great rest of the summer and a wonderful year, Bye drive safely now." Ella the little girl who had brought the Hogwarts kids in walked over to professor Dumbledore.

"We have a room for you all to meet Katrina and talk in, if you'd follow me please I will show you" she said happily jumping up and down. Dumbledore smiled at the young girl motioning for the kids to follow him, he said "lead the way." They all followed Ella to the room were Katrina and some of the kids who performed waited. Katrina looked up when they walked in smiling she motioned to a large sitting area were the kids could sit. Everyone sat down except for James who ran over to Katrina.

"Hey Kat" he said hugging her happily. Katrina laughed hugging him back smirking at the nickname James had made for her. "How's Jessie?" he asked excitedly

"Hi James, Jessie's great I looked it up and she's the same type of phoenix as the feather in my wand" she exclaimed. "How's Icicle doing?" She asked grinning.

"She's great though, she doesn't like my parent's owl Flame. They fight all the time." He said sitting down on one of the couches. Katrina sat down on the one where her friends were sitting smiling when 3 kids joined James right away. Dumbledore took one of two armchairs McGonagall took the other.

"Now that we are all here why don't we all introduce ourselves well we wait for parents to come pick you guys up?" He suggested looking up when Ella lead some parents in to get their kids. Within half an hour all the kids who weren't being taken home by Dumbledore were picked up. "Okay why don't you all get to know each other, stand up say your name witch house you want to be in and something you like." He said standing up "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, I was in Gryffindor and I like socks." He said. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, I was in Gryffindor and I like Quidditch. She said sitting down. A boy with greasy black hair stood up.

"I'm Severus Snape, I want to be in whatever house my friend is in and I like Potions." He said sitting down smiling as the girl next to him stood.

"Hi I'm Lily Evens, I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and I like Animals." She said brushing her long Red hair over her shoulder. One of the boys on the couch with James stood.

"Hi I'm Peter Pettigrew, I want to be in Gryffindor and I like food." He said his blue watery eyes scanning the room. Next was a boy with long black hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Sirius Black, I want to be in Gryffindor and I love Quidditch." He said sitting down happily. Next was James.

"Hi I'm James Potter, I want to be in Gryffindor and like my friend I like Quidditch" he said jumping back onto the couch. The next boy had tawny blond hair and large amber eyes.

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin, I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and I like to read." Finally it was Katrina's turn.

"Hello I'm Katrina Sparks, I want to be in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw's cool too and I like to sing, dance, read, write, and play Quidditch." She said happily but very quickly. "And these people are my friends." She explained motioning to the kids by her. Dumbledore smiled at the kids then looked at the time.

"As sad is it is I most break up this party here seeing as it is getting late you kids need to get home, say goodbye and you'll see each other on the 1st" He said standing and heading for the door were he waited for the kids. The kids said their goodbyes Katrina and James hugging. After the kids left Katrina helped get the younger kids to bed before retreating to her own smiling happily knowing come the first she would have at least one friend at Hogwarts.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

I know, I know a really long wait for a pretty short chapter, but I promise I will update every Wednesday from now on and if I'm going to be late I will warn you.

Please R&R and I will see you next week with hopefully a longer chapter.

Bye! :)

~Katrina


	6. Chapter 6

An: Okay I am sooooo sorry but I completely forgot what with glee practice and chores and such I will not be updating weekly I learned quickly I can't do that. I am sorry though.

Katrina Sparks!

From Platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: as much as it pains me I don't own Harry Potter the great J.K. Rowling does.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

Katrina smiled packing the last of her stuff away she closed and locked her trunk pulling out her wand she levitated her trunk using a spell she had found in her spell book to bring it out to the orphanage gates.

"I gotta go but I'll see you all come summer and sooner if needed" she told her friends bringing Jessie's cage to sit next to the trunk she raised her wand calling forth the night bus. Climbing on board and taking a seat by the window she turned her back on the orphanage, on the life she had known, on the heart ache and the sorrow it brought. She turned her face towards Hogwarts, towards her now promising future toward her new home.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

Katrina stood in-between platforms nine and ten at kings cross station not knowing what to do. She sat on her trunk waiting for someone from the wizarding world to show up. It was 9 am she had 2 hours to figure this out. She sat for what seemed like hours, then.

"Katrina?" She looked up grinning seeing James and his parents. Jumping up she ran over to them. "What are you doing sitting out here?" James asked.

"I don't know how to get on the platform" Katrina explained "I've been here since nine trying to figure it out." She grinned sheepishly "I was hoping someone would come along who could help me, thank Merlin you guys came along or I'd still be waiting." She rambled. James laughed pulling her into a hug.

"You never shut up do you?" he asked teasingly "It's nice to see you again." He said walking over and grabbing her trunk he tugged it over to their trolley. "Here help me get this on here so we don't have to carry it." He said starting to heft it on. Katrina ran over helping him before grabbing Jessie's cage.

"You've been waiting for over an hour dear, let's get you and James settled on the train. To get to the platform you go through that wall there." Ms. Potter said point at the wall. "I'll go with you will James and Charlus get the trolley" She said holding out her hand to Katrina. Katrina took the hand slowly before grinning at Dorea. Dorea smiled down at her. "Okay here we go just walk right through it." The two of them walked up to the wall and Katrina braced for impact but kept walking she stopped in amazement on the other side grinning seeing the Hogwarts express. Dorea pulled her out of the way as Charlus and James came though pushing the heavy cart.

"This is amazing" Katrina said happily to James who nodded grinning right back at her. The four of them made their way over to the train and started lugging the trunks to an empty compartment they had found. After they climbed off the train to say goodbye, Dorea and Charlus hugged and kissed James on the forehead telling him they loved him. Katrina watched smiling. Then Dorea turned to Katrina pulling her into a hug. Katrina stood there startled then hugged back happily.

"You two be good you hear." Charlus said hugging Katrina. "I don't want to hear of ether of you being caught breaking the rules. Break as many as you want just don't get caught." He said smiling impishly when his wife wacked him upside the head. The two kids giggled grinning.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter I won't get caught, can't say the same for James here though." Katrina said smirking playfully at her friend winking at his dad. Charlus laughed ruffling her hair. James grinned.

"Bye mom, bye dad see you at Christmas" he called dragging Katrina onto the train as the whistle sounded.

"Bye Mr. and Ms. Potter thanks for everything" Katrina called following her friend to their compartment where they both leaned out the window waving at the disappearing people on the platform. Then they sat down both Grinning they started talking about their summers.

*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*KS*

Remus wandered the train looking for a compartment finally coming to one with people he recognized he opened the door. "Hello can I sit here?" he asked smiling as he realized it was James and Katrina. The two looked up happily.

"Hey Remus" James said happily patting the seat next to him then jumping up to help Remus with his trunk. "Remus this is Katrina, Katrina this is Remus" James introduced falling back on to his seat grinning. Remus smiled nodding at Katrina sitting down next to James. Katrina smiled giving Remus a small wave.

"Hi" James grinned at his two friend's shyness at least Katrina had said something he thought trying not to laugh. After an hour of him talking to the two but neither talking to each other he decided to give them time to talk to one another, he went looking for Sirius.

"I'm gonna find Sirius" James said standing up and heading out before ether could say a thing. Katrina sat there she glanced up at Remus nervously. Remus sat nervously staring at his feet.

"So…" Katrina started trailing off awkwardly. She had never really been good at starting conversations. "So… Umm what house do you want to be in?" She asked ackwardly.


End file.
